


nothing you'd miss (but it means the world to me)

by Anonymous



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: ''We always share the bed at sleepovers'' dot pdf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Let's go out," Jennifer says, a month after the disaster concert."Out where?""You'll see. Just out.Jennifer drags Needy to a new experience.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous, Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	nothing you'd miss (but it means the world to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noun/gifts).



“Come on, Needy,” Jennifer said. “Don’t you wanna have a sleepover? It’ll be like middle school again.” 

“I hated middle school,” said Needy. “I couldn’t afford a Razr and the whole empire-waist thing made me look like a pregnant potato.” 

“Then we’ll have a do-over,” said Jennifer. “Come on, I don’t wanna be at home and it’s not like you’ve got plans anyway.” 

“I could,” Needy said. 

“Oh, really? Who with? Knitting night with Future Cat Ladies of America?”

“My mom knits.” 

“Did you hear that sentence come out of your mouth? C’mon, live a little. Do your nerd stuff before I get there. We can tell secrets. Share lip gloss.” 

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Needy asked. Jen didn’t have a car, after all, just bummed rides from whoever was handy. Needy, usually. She’d asked Jen about it back when everyone got their licenses, but Jen just gave a nonanswer so Needy dropped it. Jen had been evading a lot of Needy’s questions for a while there. 

“Nah, I’ll drop in around nine. Don’t leave the door unlocked or anything, I’ll let you know when I’m there.” 

\-----------------

The way Jennifer let Needy know she was there, it turned out, was by climbing through Needy’s goddamn window. She didn’t say she was there or anything. She didn’t, like, knock on the glass, or throw pebbles like a weird 90’s romcom move. Needy was just listening to music, working on a trig problem set, and then she looked up and Jennifer was sitting on her bed staring at her. 

Needy screamed a little.

“Oh, come on, Needy, you’re scared of your own shadow.”

“How did you get in my room?” 

Jennifer wasn’t wearing shoes, or even socks. She didn’t have a coat, and it was April in Minnesota. She looked like she’d just materialized out of thin air. “How do you think I got in your room? That’s what you wanna talk about?” 

“This was your idea,” Needy said, folding her arms and wishing she could give off intimidating vibes. Mostly, as Jennifer had cruelly but accurately put it in ninth grade, she looked like the assistant manager of a secondhand cardigan store. “What do you want to do? Since it was important enough for you to  _ break into my house.”  _

Jennifer just grinned. “Prissy much? Nothing’s broken, you big baby. It’s not my fault your window wasn’t locked. Made it way too easy for someone putting up this much of a front.” 

“Jen, if I’m boring you, you can leave.” There. A line in the sand, however horrible Needy was at drawing them.

“Wow, harsh. But I thought it was my idea, why would I leave?” She re-crossed her legs, leaned back on Needy’s bedspread. 

“Are those my shorts?” Needy said suddenly. 

“You weren’t using them,” said Jennifer. “And it’s very nostalgic. Remember in, like, kindergarten, you had to borrow my pajamas when you peed-” 

“Tell me what you want or get out.” 

“Needy. It’s a sleepover. We can do each other’s hair, cuddle, talk about crushes.” Jennifer got off the bed and started walking towards Needy. Slow and sure. Stalking, Needy thought, and didn’t know why. Jennifer leaned in closer. “We can tell each other secrets.” 

“I don’t have any interesting secrets,” Needy said. “You were the one who made me do the stuff that led to most of mine, anyway.” 

“Fine, then,” Jennifer said, and took Needy’s hand. 

“What-” 

“You’re gonna get on the bed with me, ‘cuz that’s how sleepovers work, and I’m gonna braid your hair, cuz that’s how sleepovers work, and then  _ I _ am going to tell  _ you _ my secrets, because my life is actually interesting.” 

“Your hookups aren’t as interesting to anyone who isn’t you as you think they are.” 

Jennifer laughed at that, short and sharp. “Cute! You’re almost witty now. C’mon, bed.” And she pulled Needy along. 

Needy didn’t actually like braiding her hair, or letting other people touch it. Her hair was - wavy, or curly or something, and it didn’t like being brushed. It frizzed up the second it saw a comb. Needy had a strict wash schedule and a routine that seemed to make it behave a little, and Jennifer braiding it would screw up the waves. She’d have to wear it like that until she washed it again, and she’d just washed it yesterday. 

It was Jennifer, though, so she let it happen.

“Your hair is so cute,” Jennifer said from behind her. “Just like the rest of you.” 

“Mousy and boring?” 

“It for sure isn’t straight, but it’s got no idea what else it’s supposed to be.” 

Needy didn’t say anything. Jennifer wasn’t supposed to- they didn’t- “You grew out of it,” she said finally. “We had fun and we hung around each other all the time, and then  _ you  _ got popular and you started going out with boys and- you were the one who stopped. You don’t get to talk about it like I’m the one who wussed out.” 

“Really?” said Jennifer. Her hands had gone tight in Needy’s hair. “‘Cuz the way I remember it, you’re the one who started pulling back. ‘Jen, don’t you have to practice for the snowflake pageant?’ ‘I thought you had a date with Cory today, you don’t need to keep hanging out with a dweeb like me.’ ‘Nobody else is doing that kid stuff anymore, we’re in high school now.’” 

“We are,” Needy said. “It’s cute when kids like each other that much. People get ideas now.” 

“That’s real funny coming from someone who still wears her best-friends necklace from fourth grade,” Jennifer said. 

“You’re wearing yours!” Needy said. 

“Yeah, and why on earth do you think I’d do  _ that?”  _ Jennifer snapped. A moment of silence. She took her hands off Needy’s scalp. “I didn’t stop. You freaked out and I followed your lead.” 

“Someone like you doesn’t need to associate with a dweeb like me, though.” 

“Needy,” Jennifer said solemnly, “You’ve been the only person who actually sees me for, like, a decade at this point. You’re the only person I know, I mean really know, and you’re the only one I have fun with. And if you’re ignoring all that because you think I need someone hotter, that really sounds like a you problem.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Jenny" by the Studio Killers because I was legally obligated.


End file.
